Be Careful What You Wish For
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: PRLG: Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might....take back the wish I wished tonight!


Disclaimer: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy belongs to   
Saban.   
  
  
Author's Note: This fic takes place after Mike becomes Magna Defender. Hope you   
all enjoy.  
2nd Author's Note: Another Blast From Jenn's Fanfic Past!   
  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
by: Jennifer Collins  
  
  
  
Leo Corbett sat in the room on Terra Venture that he shared with his brother and   
two best friends. Kai Chen and Damon Henderson were with him. They were having a   
bit of "guy talk".  
"It's not that simple," Leo was saying.   
"Yes, it is," Kai insisted. "Just ask her out."  
"She's just a girl," Damon added.  
"Just a girl? No, you're both wrong. Jessica Brewer is not 'just a girl'.   
She's.......she's......."  
"A girl," Kai said. Damon laughed. Leo shook his head.   
"It's just that I get so nervous when I'm around her. I don't know what to say."  
"Boy, you really are the opposite of your brother," Kai commented.  
Leo rolled his eyes. "I guess Michael got the 'lady magnet' genes." He sighed.   
"But I fell short in that department."  
"Give me a break," Damon said. "It has nothing to do with genes. It's just that   
Mike goes after what he wants. You should do the same." Kai nodded.  
"Maybe you're right," Leo said after a few moments.  
"Of course I am," Damon put in proudly.  
The automatic door to the room slid open and in came two giggling teenagers.   
Mike and..........Jessica.  
"Hi, guys. I'd like you all to meet my new friend, Jessica," Mike said.   
"Jessica, these are my buds, Damon and Kai, and that's my kid brother, Leo."  
"Hi, everyone!" Jessica chirped.  
"Hi," the guys mumbled. Leo looked up from where he was sitting on the floor.   
"Are you guys staying long?" he asked.  
Mike pulled his jacket out from the closet. "Nope. I just came to get my jacket.   
We're going for a walk in the park." He turned to Jessica. "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah. Bye, boys," Jessica waved. The door slid shut behind the two.  
"I hate him," Leo said under his breath.  
"No, you don't," Damon said.  
"Yes, I do. If he wasn't here I could have been the one walking with Jessica."  
"You don't mean that," Kai said. "You're just mad."  
"No! I mean it. I'm sick of him! He thinks he's better than me. He always treats   
me like I'm a little kid when he's the one who's a spoiled brat!"  
Damon and Kai stared in stunned silence. Leo continued. "Michael's always gotten   
everything he's ever wanted. He always had to be the perfect son! Well, I can't   
take it anymore! He's not better! He's not!"  
"Leo, calm down," Damon said.  
"Yeah, it's going to be okay," Kai added.  
Leo buried his face in his hands. "I should've been the only son. I wish Mike   
wasn't here. I wish I was the only son."  
"No, you don't mean that," Kai said. He looked over at Damon.  
"Uh, come on, Leo. Let's go to bed," Damon tried. "I think we're all a little   
tired."  
Leo nodded slowly. "Okay."  
* * *  
The Next Morning   
Leo opened his eyes to a bright and sunny morning. Now that he'd had a chance to   
cool off, he felt much better.  
Leo yawned and got up out of bed. Funny. His friends were nowhere to be found.   
Their beds were unmade. It was very rare for Kai and Damon to leave the room   
without making their beds.  
Leo brushed it off and made himself breakfast. It tasted much better when Kai   
made it, he learned. He quickly dressed and left the room to start his day.  
He walked down the hall, looking for a familiar face. Without his friends, he   
didn't know what to do with himself. He was going to have to remember to yell at   
them later for letting him oversleep this much.   
Finally, he rounded the corner and found someone he recognized.   
"Good morning, Mr. Corbett," Commander Stanton said.  
" 'Morning," Leo replied. He started to walk along, but then turned around.   
"Hey, have you seen Mike at all yet?" he asked.  
"Mike who?" Commander Stanton stared back at him with a blank expression.  
"You're joking, right?"   
"I'm afraid not. I run this colony, and I know everyone aboard. There is no Mike   
on Terra Venture."  
"What?" Leo wasn't sure he heard correctly. How could the Commander not know   
Mike? "But what about my brother?"  
"You have a brother with us? Here?"  
"Um, excuse me, Commander. I think I need some air."  
"Yes, of course. Perhaps you should get some rest too. You don't look very good,   
if you mind my saying. Better take care. We have a long week ahead of us."  
"Yes.....I will. Thank you, sir." Leo walked on, shaking his head. Something   
wierd was going on here.  
* * *  
Leo walked through the forest dome, lost in thought. He didn't watch where he   
was going, and he crashed into someone.  
"Oh....I'm so sorry! I........Jessica."  
Jessica Brewer smiled up at him. "It's okay. It was partly my fault." She took   
his hand. "I know. I'll make it up to you by taking you to the movies, and you   
can make it up to me by buying me lunch."  
Leo smiled back. "Okay," he said. Maybe Mike disappearing for awhile could work   
in his advantage after all. He held out his arm to Jessica and the two walked to   
the movie theater in the entertainment dome.  
Leo could hardly pay attention to the movie. He couldn't stop thinking about   
Mike. How could he just disappear like that? And how come Commander Stanton   
didn't know who Mike was?  
Jessica leaned over to kiss him. After a few seconds, Leo pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.  
"Nothing," Leo mumbled. This was going to be a long day.  
After the movie, Leo took Jessica to lunch just as he promised. He soon found   
out that he didn't really like Jessica as much as he'd thought. They didn't have   
much in common at all. And he couldn't stand it when she had to check her mirror   
every so often. Her voice was really annoying. Leo wished that she would get   
tired of eating so much so he could go home and think.  
Finally, Jessica remembered that she was supposed to meet some friends on the   
tennis courts in the athletic dome. Leo gave her a polite peck on the cheek   
before the two went their own ways. Then he set off for home.  
* * *  
Instead of going home right away, Leo decided to walk for a bit. Maybe exercise   
would help him clear his head.  
Leo walked for a long time. Hours, it seemed. He came across a bench and sat   
down, burying his face in his hands. How could things get so messed up like this   
without him realizing it? Leo sighed. He missed Mike. A lot.  
"What's wrong, Red Ranger? Did you lose your friend?"  
Leo's head snapped up. An ugly, brown, rocky looking monster stood before him,   
jeering at him.  
Leo held out his hand and his Quasar saber magically appeared. "Go Galactic!" he   
called. He was momentarily blinded by a flash of red light as he felt the power   
surge through him.   
The monster laughed at him. "Are you really going to attempt to fight me by   
yourself? Your friends are gone. Your brother is gone. You're all alone,   
Ranger."  
Leo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "What did you do with   
Mike?"  
He thought he would be sick as the evil cackle rang in his ears. "I didn't do   
anything. You did. You wished him away. Now he's gone. Forever!"  
"No!" Leo screamed. He held his hands over his ears. The cackling wouldn't stop.   
It got louder and louder with each passing second.   
"Mike is gone for good, Mike is gone for good," he chanted. Still with that   
horrible cackle. "Look what you did, Ranger."  
"No!" Leo shouted again. "Mike! I'm sorry! I didn't meant it!"  
"Too late, too late," the monster laughed.  
Leo fell to his knees. "Please, give him back. I still need him. I promise, I'll   
never say anything bad about him again if you just give him back.   
Please........please."  
Leo awoke with a start. His breathing was coming out in short, fast gasps. He   
waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, trying to wipe away the cold   
sweat from his face and neck.  
He looked over at Mike's bed, not sure he wanted to know what he would find. He   
let out his breath. Mike was sleeping peacefully a few feet away. Thank   
goodness. Leo said a silent prayer for Mike's safety to all that was good.  
* * *  
Mike woke up the next morning to find out that almost everyone had already left.   
Everyone except Leo, who was folding laundry.  
"Good morning, Leo," he said groggily.  
Leo turned around. "Hey," he said. He dropped the clothes and ran over to Mike,   
throwing his arms around him in a big bear hug.  
Mike laughed and returned the hug. He looked into Leo's eyes. "I talked to Kai   
and Damon last night," he said.  
"Uh- oh."  
"Leo, please don't be mad at me. I brought her here because I knew you liked   
her. I did it for you, man. But you didn't seem interested."  
"Oh." Leo suddenly felt stupid. "Well, I don't like her anymore," he said,   
remembering the dream. "And I'm not mad anymore, either," he added.  
Mike smiled. "Good," he said.  
Leo hugged him again. "I do overreact sometimes," he admitted. "But I'll try not   
to next time. I know I shouldn't shut you out." He slowly took a deep breath.   
"Especially since I still have so much to learn from you."  
Mike stared at him. "I don't know who you are, or what you did to my brother,   
but you can stay for as long as you like."  
"Very funny. I mean it. I'm never gonna let anything dumb come between us ever   
again."  
"Well, I'm glad," Mike said. He couldn't wait to see how long this would last. 


End file.
